Naruto 2: Mana's story
by belovedmoon101
Summary: What happens after the Naruto show is over? well He has a couple of kids of course! this is the story of Mana Uzumaki, a cute and adoreable koniichi whose like her daddy! read more to find out more as we grow with Naruto's daughter & u better 'Believe it'


Hiya! this is belovedmoon101 persseting Naruto 2: Mana's story. this basically about Naruto's daughter Mana. please enjoy:)

* * *

_'I have to hurry.' _Naruto thought as he scaled over the buildings, _'I can't be late!' _He channeled more chakra onto his legs making him run faster. After jumping a few more buildings Naruto charged into the front of an hospital not even slowing down his pace.

He went to the front desk and asked the nurse, "Hey can you tell me what room is Hinata Uzumaki in?" "Yes," the young woman said looking into her folder, "She in room 210 but she's in labor, Sir you can't be in there, Sir!'' Naruto ignored her. He was on a mission. He found room 210 and busted through the door. One of the nurses that was in there tried to stop Naruto but he kept on walking. "Hinata!" he called out as he turned the corner of the small hallway.

There laid Hinata on the hospital bed. Her indigo black hair was tied back but loose strands clung to her face by sweat. She clutched onto her stomach as

her half-lidded pale lavender eyes gazed on Naruto. "Naruto?" she said reaching out to him.

Naruto almost fell to her side, holding her hand and kissed it gently. "Hina-chan are you okay?" he asked putting Hinata's loose strands behind her ear. Hinata squeezed his hand slightly and said, "I'm okay, the contractions do hurt but its nothing I can't handle." Naruto gave her a worried half-hearted smile. This was their first child and Hinata was determined to give birth without the epidermal. He leaned over to kiss her but Hinata gasped in pain.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you have to leave." A nurse said placing a cold cloth on Hinata's forehead. Naruto was furious. What, you have to be Kidding ME!" he yelled, "My wife is in pain and you expect me to LEAVE!" Suddenly Hinata gently place her fingers over Naruto's lips making him stop yelling. "Naruto its okay." She said, "Just do as she says and wait outside, I'll be fine." "Are you sure?" Naurto asked claming down. Hinata nodded. "Don't worry everything going to be okay." Naruto reluctantly left her side before telling her he loved her.

When he was outside the door he was met by Tsuande. "What are you doing here Granny Tsuande?" he asked. "What else!" the woman said, "I'm here to help deliver your baby." Naruto blushed. "Thank you." He said looking the other way. Tsuande patted his shoulder "Don't worry Naruto I'll take care of Hinata." She said, "Why don't you sit in the waiting room and I'll let you know if anything happens." "Sure, thanks again Granny Tsuande." Tsuande turned around and flicked Naruto on the side of the head, "No problem." She said and disappeared inside the room.

Naruto rubbed the side of his head. An innocent flick to her is like being hit by a ton of bricks for him. When he walked into the waiting room he saw Jiraiya sitting in one of the chairs reading an old magazine. "What are you doing here Ero-sennin?" Naruto said walking toward the older man.

The white haired man looked up at Naruto and said, "Well since you just up and left out of no where in the middle of our training I had to know what was up." Naruto sat down beside Jiraiya and began his temples. "So your girl is in labor huh?" Jiraiya asked. "Yep." Naruto replied. "So who's working on her?"

"Granny Tsuande."

"Boy, you're lucky!"

"Yeah I'm counting my blessings."

"And here I was worried about a kid whose not even mine."

The young blonde haired man stared Jiraiya in shock. "You mean that you were worried my kid?" Naruto asked in disbelief. Jiraiya quickly looked back into the magazine. "Yeah I mean why shouldn't I?" he said his cheeks turning slightly pink. Naruto smiled. It felt nice to know that he wasn't the only one who's concerned about a child who would be born in the next room.

"Yeah who wouldn't be?" Naruto and Jiraiya looked to the side to see Kakashi leaning against one of the other reading one of his favorite 'Make-out-paradise' books. "Kakashi-sensei your here too?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Yep and Sasuke is going to be here in a couple of minutes too." Kakashi replied lifted up his lazy eye, "Which reminds me, you should make a few phone calls pretty soon." Naruto's smile became brighter as he stood up. "I'll go do that." he said walking toward the phone Bothe, "Thanks for being here sensei." "No problem." the grey haired man said behind his book.

After Naruto made a few phone calls Sasuke showed up after checking on Sakura (AN: who just given birth to Takara Uchiha 'woo-hoo!' and she's in bed rest cause the babe came early 'bummer!'). Followed by Neji, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, and Iurka-sensei (who let class out early to see the baby). Then Rock Lee and Might Guy came over with Ten-Ten not too far behind (AN: she left her son Shin Hyuuga 'woo-hoo!' with the babysitter). Soon Ino came by with her husband Shikamaru and Choji carrying bunches of flowers (AN: Ino doesn't know it yet but she's three months pregnant with little Keisuke Nara 'woo-hoo!').

Minutes seemed to be hours as everyone talked, made bets on the sex of the baby, and yelled at Naruto for trying to run into the delivery room out of anticipation and for trying to kill Kiba for saying that the baby is going to be ugly if it looked anything like Naruto as a joke. Naruto stopped looking at the clock because the damn thing seemed to go too slow and often caught himself twirling his fingers like Hinata use to do when they were kids. Funny how life could change so much.

He can remembered how he took no notice of the shy girl until after the chuinn exams and going on a few missions together. It wasn't till after he found out that she was the beautiful dancing waterfall 'goddess' that night that he was in love with Hinata and he found how hard it was to confess his feelings to the ex-clan heiress. But after going through many obstacles with doubt, family, and love triangles they were able to be together and now Hinata is giving birth to his child, no their child. The thought was almost scary yet exciting.

Finally a nurse came out hiding something behind the door. Naruto ran to the woman with many questions running through his mind. "Is Hinata alright? Did anything happen? Is everything okay?" Naruto asked five times fast. The nurse raised up her hands to clam him and everyone else that was around. "Don't worry everything is fine." the nurse said smiling, "Mrs. Uzumaki in the recovery room right now is doing okay." Naruto sighed in relief. "So what about the baby?" he asked. "See for yourself." the nurse said opening the door behind her. Naruto was confused until she took out a bundle from a wheeled cradle. "Congratulations," she said joyfully, "It's a girl!"

She handed the baby to Naruto who held the little girl as though she'll break into tiny pieces if he dropped her. Naruto nervously reached over to unveil some of the blanket to the baby's face. The little baby was pink with warmth and was so tiny it was hard to believe that he was that small at one time. She also little blonde peach fuzz on the top of her head. When the baby opened her eyes they were pupiless, tie-die baby-blue. The blue colors in her eyes mixed together creating the illusion that she had pupils.

Naruto and the nameless baby looked at each other for a few moments before Naruto said, "Hi there lil' one." and smiled. The baby grew excited gurgling and cooing at Naruto reaching out to him as far as she could. "Aw," the nurse chimed, "She knows who her daddy is." Soon the realization hit Naruto like being punched by Lee. He helped create this tiny yet adorable creature. His blood flowed through her veins and his flesh was now her own. He is apart of this little girl as she is apart of him. "Yeah," he said, "And I know that she is my daughter." And he gave the baby his hand watching her curl her tiny hands around his fingers.

"Hey, everyone!" Naruto called out to the crowd behind him, "Come look at her, isn't she the cutest thing you've ever seen!" Everybody gathered around to see the newborn. The little baby noticed the attention she was getting quickly hide her face behind Naruto's hand. He and people who saw her laughed. She defiantly inherited some of Hinata's shyness. "It's okay little one." he reassured her, "They are your mommy's and daddy's friends so that means that they're your friends too." As if she understood her father the baby looked at everybody in the room and began waving her hands in all directions with a big smile on her face. "Now that's what I call the power of Youth!" Lee proclaimed, swinging his fist into the air. "Keep it down." Naruto scolded, "Your gunna scared her." Iruka patted Naruto on the shoulder and said, "She is an adorable little girl." "Would you like to hold her Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked placing the child in his arms.

Iruka gently held the girl while studying her features. "Thank you Naruto." he said twinkling her little nose. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Well," he replied, "It would be wrong if I didn't give you the chance to hold your Godchild." Iruka was dumbstruck. "Naruto, thank you." he said getting emotional. "Well what do you think? Want me to be your Godfather?" Iruka asked the baby who in return chewed hungrily his fingers having a giggle fit. "I'll take that as a yes." he said, "Here you go." and handed the baby back to Naruto.

"So what are you going to name her?" Kurnai asked rubbing to baby's head slightly. "I don't know." Naruto said, "I guess I'm going to decide that with Hinata when I go see her." "Then you better go see her!" Kiba said grinning, "I bet she's waiting for you right now." "Then I guess I should go." Naruto said turning to the door. "Call us later when you pick out a name dope." Sasuke said to his friend. "Sure thing Sasuke-teme." Naruto chimed then said good byes to everyone else and headed to the recovery room to find his wife.

Naruto found Hinata she was sitting on the bed looking out the window. When she turned around to see her husband and her baby her face lit up the room. "How do you feel Hina-chan?" Naruto asked handing over the baby. "I'm fine, just exhausted." Hinata replied allowing the child to nudge against her. Naruto leaned over and kissed her forehead. "She's precious Hina-chan." he whispered stroking the baby's arm. The baby blinked for a second and then started reaching up to Naruto. "What is it beautiful? What do you want?" Naruto asked getting ready to pick her back up. The little girl pushed away Naruto hands and began whining, reaching up to her father. Naruto turned to Hinata for support who smiled and said, "I think she wants this." pointing to her forehead. His eyes looked up and realized what she wanted. His hiate headband.

"Here you go little one." Naruto said handing over his headband to the child. The tiny baby snatched her father's headband and began chewing on it, cooing a satisfied tune. Hinata and Naruto laughed as they watched the baby suckle on his headband.

"You know that we're going to have to give her name." Naruto said with a grin. "Your right," Hinata said rocking the baby back and froth, "But what would we name her?" They both started to think of something for a moment. "Mana…" Naruto and Hinata said at the same time. They looked at each and then looked at the baby. "I think its prefect." Hinata exclaimed gazing at her daughter, "Mana Uzumaki." The little baby looked up at her mother with the headband still in her mouth. "Mana Uzumaki, is that your name?" Hinata asked in a sweet tone. Mana giggled and sifted head to Hinata's bosom as though she was embarrassed. The couple laughed as Naruto climbed in the bed and positioned Hinata to where she was sitting between his legs and her back was against his chest.

"You should rest Hina-chan you've had a long day." He said kissing the top of her head. "Okay, I love you Naruto." She sighed dozing off into sleep. "I love you too, Hinata." Naruto said warping his arms around her and their daughter who was now sleeping still clutching onto his hiate. Naruto soon closed his eyes too thanking God for blessing him with two most precious people in his life. His wife and his new daughter, Mana Uzumaki.

* * *

Phew! man that was a workout! it took me a very long time to write this because of school...man i hate school! but you gotta do what you have to before you can do what you want, right. so what do think? did i make any mistakes? Please reveiw & tell me so that i can fix it! I hoped you liked it! 


End file.
